The present disclosure relates to a manipulation system in which a main body device is configured to be operated by an eyewear type terminal device that is mounted on a user's head (hereinafter, which will be simply referred to as “eyewear type terminal device”).
Recently, there have been proposed head-mount type display devices that provide an eye-controlled operation. In such head mount type display devices, markers are indicated which correspond to operation details and an operation is conducted which correspond to one of the markers upon detection of a user's fixation over a period of time.